


Old Friends

by Purdey_Child



Category: Absolutely Fabulous, The New Avengers (TV 1976)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Crossover, Drugs, F/M, Love, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 19:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purdey_Child/pseuds/Purdey_Child
Summary: I suck at titles but What happened when Purdey left Steed and Gambit?





	1. Goodbye

Authors Note: I wrote this a while ago and wasn't completely happy with it so after a few years, I’ve decided to rewrite.

Purdey and Steed were standing at the station

"I'll miss you Purdey, and I'm dreadfully sorry I can't stay with you till your train arrives, I'm sure Mike will be here soon" Steed said grabbing Purdeys shoulder whilst giving her one of his charming smiles

"Steed, you have been so kind to me over the years and I must thank you ever so much," she smiled, holding back the tears "Where is Gambit anyway?" She looked around the crowded station

"Here I am," Gambit appeared from nowhere holding up a bag of marshmallows "For the journey" he smiled,

“Oh no!,” Steed Exclaimed, “Look at the time...I-I suppose I must be off” He checked his watch and gave Purdey a heartbreaking look, Purdey smiled at him and pulled him close for a hug 

“Goodbye, My dear Steed, I will never forget you” 

“Keep in touch Purdey, I wish you the best” He replied and tilted his hat towards her, The pair watched Steed walk off, both waving at him

“Are you sure this is what you want to do?” Gambit asked not looking at her in fear of having a breakdown

"I have to confess something," Gambit gave her a concerned look "My name isn't really Purdey, that's what my nickname was when I was a model,... I was a model after I was a ballerina, Sorry I-I don’t know the point to that but..." 

"Well...What is your real name?" Gambit Questioned but just as she was about to answer the whistle of the conductor took her by surprise, she turned to Gambit, Both forgetting what they were talking about before, 

"I'll really miss you Gambit, My best friend" she gave him a hug trying her hardest not to cry, although it was difficult for her, a lump appeared in her throat and tears stung her eyes

"I can't believe this might be the last time I see you Purdey-Girl," he rested his chin on her blonde hair "Here," he put the marshmallows into her handbag as she wiped away more tears "Cigarettes, Purdey, what on earth-"

"It might calm me down," she interrupted and took them out of her bag along with a lighter "Do you want one?" Gambit was shocked he never knew his friend to smoke but took one politely there was a slight pause  
"So where will you go?" He looked up at the train departure times

"I have a friend that lives in London, she said it wouldn't be a bother, so maybe there" She gave a shrug

"You will take care of yourself, won't you?" Putting the cigarette out on the wall beside him

"Gambit you're behaving like an old mother hen, But I do love you" she giggled and playfully punched him then threw her cigarette away

"Knew it," he grabbed her closer and gave her another hug "Don't think I'll get over the fact that this may very well be the last time we see each other" he squeezed her a little while shutting his eyes

"I know, I will telephone you of course," she said still hugging him while the voice on the tannoy shouted

"Train number 48 delayed for another 3 minutes!"

"Damn," she said still holding him "Another 3 full minutes with you" she teased and let go

"It's a dream come true for you" Mike laughed, Purdey just smiled then alerted said

"Oh No" she looked into Mikes eyes

"What, What is it?"

"You didn't get your five scruffy children" she laughed

"There's still time" he looked at his watch, just then the train arrived and Purdey sighed

"Goodbye Mike Gambit, I'll never ever forget you," she hugged him yet again and he squeezed her backside "Mike Gambit one of these days" more tears were filling her eyes now rolling down her cheek, he wiped them away for her

"No tears, Purdey-Girl, Now as soon as you get off the train Phone me," He wiped a tear from his eye as well, Purdey didn't say anything because she knew if she were to talk she would start crying so she nodded the next thing she knew her lips were locked with his she closed her eyes, Mike felt one of her tears, everyone was getting on the train "Bye Purdey" she hopped onto the train and gave a wave and blew a kiss

"Bye, Mike," she called as he was walking away "I love you" she said quite enough for only her to hear, Gambit gave a final wave and looked back just to see her face again

"I love you" He whispered and walked out of the station.


	2. Alter Egos

As Purdey came out of the taxi and walked up to her friends house there was loud music playing, she took a breath and knocked on the door, nervous to see what her friend was now like, She hadn’t seen her for a few years

a smallish brunette answered the door with a hippy headband and blindingly colorful clothes

"Pats! Darling come in" She kissed Purdey on both cheeks

"Hello, Eddy" Purdey replied and Eddy took her hand to bring her inside to a crowd of people

"You remember everyone here don't you darling?" Eddy rushed through the living room into the kitchen

"Uhm I think so" Purdey said looking back, her suitcase was standing in the hallway

"Here darling," Eddy pulled a small bag from her pocket "Take one C'mon darling" Eddy gave Purdey a pill from the bag

"Oh Eddy, Darling, I don't do that anymore," She told her friend

"Patsy Stone not taking drugs? My God what has that rehab done to you darling?"

"Patsy Stone?," she smiled "haven't used that name for years" Eddy handed her a bottle of Vodka

"There she is," Eddy then placed a cigarette into Patsy's mouth "Here darling" then she shoved the pills down Patsy’s throat, she covered her mouth with her hand, Eddy thought she was going to be sick

"Oh God are you alright sweetie?," Eddy put a hand on her shoulder and looked into her friends face "How do you feel?"

Purdey had now gone and her alter ego was appearing; Patsy Stone, after she had swallowed that pill she could hardly remember a thing about being an Avenger or Steed or even Mike Gambit, all she knew was she felt great and wanted to party

"Wow, I'm fantastic Eddy," Patsy inhaled the cigarette and took a swig from the bottle


End file.
